


Angel's Sins

by JTisDumb



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTisDumb/pseuds/JTisDumb
Summary: A boy who lives a pretty normal life is about to have his life turned upside down as something unforeseen happens...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction: School Daze

**Introduction: School Daze**

School, not really a lot happens, well to me at least. My grades aren't that bad or good, I really don’t talk a lot, I keep quiet and to myself, and I don’t really have a big friend group, there’s only a few of us. I’m kind of that forgettable art kid. It’s my Junior year of High school one year before College, I’ve already been accepted into a college. Which was surprising when I learned about it, they told me that they really love the small animations I posted on Tube-Tube. So all I have to do is to keep my grades up and I’ll be able to go to Rose-Quartz University. A little Information about me is that I’m an orphan, I love all kinds of art, and I’m a huge procrastinator. I go to Diamond~Drop High, I live in Emerald City, I live with my best-friend Laurence, and I’m sixteen. That’s kind of everything, I live a pretty average life to be completely honest. 

It’s two months into our school year and I already have to write three huge essays for my classes, and I also have to finish the small mini-series I created on Tube-Tube.  _ I'm already swamped with work and it’s only been two months _ . I thought to myself as I laid in bed.  _ I would try and get some done now but, to be honest, I really don’t want to.  _ “Ugh” I sighed as I laid in bed.

“Hey, dude wanna game!” Laurence said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Oh yeah, Laurence. I’ll beat you all over again” I said back. I jumped out of bed heading downstairs, seeing Laurence waiting for me on the couch already, Laurence’s older brother walked into the living room and said “Okay guys I just got the fried chicken started. It should be done in a few minutes or so. Oh and Laurence, remember mom is coming over so make sure the guest bedroom is clean.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Aaron,” Laurence said, trying to ignore his brother. Laurence and I got through a few games mostly trying to one-up each other, before we heard the doorbell ring. 

“Laurence!” Aaron yelled into the living room. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Laurence said, getting up from the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it. Laurence’s mom walked in and hugged him. 

“Hey honey, How have you been. Has Aaron been nice to you?” Laurence’s mom said, happy to see her son.

“Yeah mom, I’m fine. Also, don’t treat me like a baby in front of Damian.” Laurence said, a bit annoyed.

“No matter what age you are, you’ll always be my little baby.” Laurence’s mom said. Laurence scoffed and pushed her away. “Okay, Damian, ready to eat?” Laurence said looking at me trying to not acknowledge his mom. I looked at him and smiled and said “Yeah, whatever dude.” we walked to the kitchen seeing Aaron set things up at the table. 

“Hey mom, the food should be done in a little bit, you guys can sit at the table while I get things set up,” Aaron said, as he washed a few plates. 

“Okay, thanks, Aaron. Oh, so Aaron how’s the new job?” Laurence’s mom said.

“Oh it’s great mom, I just got a raise and all of my coworkers are so nice. I have to say it’s way better than my old job.” 

“Oh Damian, so how’s code J.C. are you guys doing okay?” Laurence whispers.

“Umm oh, well it’s been okay I guess. I really don’t know, it has been weird between us lately.” I answered. 

“What do you mean, you really need to talk to-” 

“What are you two talking about?” Laurence’s mom interrupted. 

“Oh nothing, Mrs. Hamasaki!” I quickly answered. 

“Oh, it’s something with that reaction. Is it a girl, Damian?” Mrs. Hamasaki said, seeing right through me.

“Mom, it’s none of your business,” Laurence said, defending me.

“Oh yes it is Laurence, Damian might not be my biological son but he sure feels like it, so as a mother it’s my job to know.” Mrs. Hamasaki argued. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Hamasaki I would rather not say, it’s kinda private,” I said, as my face turned bright red like a tomato. 

“Oh okay, but whenever you're ready to tell me, I’m here.” I nodded my head right after she said that. After the awkward minute, Aaron brought the food to the table.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After we ate, I retreated to my room and collapsed on my bed, I sighed as I grabbed my phone. I opened my phone and looked at my home screen as my eyes slowly shut, I yawned and suddenly I fell into my dreams.

I looked around seeing the beautiful green fields of grass then suddenly a voice called out my name.

“Damian, Damian? Hey, Damian are you alright? You zoned out there for a minute.” 

“Oh, sorry Cyd, okay where to next?”

“Oh well, I was thinking we could stop at the next town and rest. How does that sound?”

“Oh, yeah I’m perfectly fine with that,” I said as I looked into the horizon. I looked at the waves of the ocean swaying, giving an almost therapeutic noise as the wind blew in my face.  _ Is this real?  _ My thoughts questioned as the vibrant colors filled my eyes.

Then suddenly like the wrath of the gods I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ear, I jolted up and quickly turned it off. I quickly fell back on my bed recalling my dream as it slips away.  _ It felt so real, was that really a dream?  _ I thought to myself. 

I fully got up and got ready for the day as that dream slipped away, I finished getting ready, waiting for Laurence at the front door. He came running down the stairs as I opened the door, “Finally, I was about to leave without you. I’m not going to miss the bus again.” I said leaving out the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

** Seven Months Later **


	2. Chapter 1: Reveal of The Angel of Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation with a boy named Jason is when everything changed...

**Chapter 1: Reveal of The Angel of Sins**

After he steamed off angry, after what I said I felt a sharp pain in my back. Laurence saw me wince from the pain and asked, “Are you, okay dude?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I said as I stood up. I tried to run after Jason, to explain myself. As I ran towards the doors six huge angel wings sprouted from my back. The last thing I saw was Jason looking back in awe, then black… 

  
  


I woke up moments later in the arms of someone, I looked up seeing Jason’s face and looked back seeing a bunch of government officials surrounding us. 

“What’s going on?” I groaned. 

“Damian, what have you done, you revealed yourself, you promised me you wouldn’t do that!” Jason said with disappointment.

“What are you talking about, Jason?” I questioned.

“Jason? Damian, it’s me, Ian. Have your memories been erased?” He said, confused. I looked back at the C.I.A personnel. Seeing Jason behind them in fear. I looked back at the face confused, seeing that it was no longer Jason’s face. “Wait who are you?” I questioned. 

“You're joking, right? Were your memories erased? If they were, I hope we can fix that. But now isn't the time to catch up, we need to get out of here. Can you fly?” He asked.

“Wait, fly, what are you talking about,” I asked, still groggy. 

“Okay, fine I’ll carry you!” He said annoyed. He picked me up and stood. A C.I.A personnel said, “Stay right there, Don’t move or we’ll shoot.” I looked at the person holding me. My head, full of thoughts.  _ What’s going on? Who is he, he said Ian, right? Did I know him? What happened? Why are these people here? I’m so confused _ . 

“Are you ready?” He asked, smiling at me. I looked at him, then huge angel wings sprouted from his back ripping his shirt in the process. “So?” He waited for my answer. 

The C.I.A person said, “I’m gonna shoot, stay right there!” 

“If it gets them to shut up.” I giggled. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” He turned towards the window, ran, and jumped out. Then his wings fluttered as we flew up to the clouds, hearing gunshots behind us. Something about him made me feel safe, but I didn’t know what. He looked down at me, “I’ll try to explain everything, but we need to find somewhere safe. Do you have any place in mind?”

“Umm, no, not really,” I said, honest.

“Okay, that’s fine, just have to do more flying than I thought there would be.”

“So, what happened?” I asked, still oblivious to the accident at school.

“So you really don’t know?” He questioned.

“No, it was like a dream that I can’t recall.”.

“Oh, really, that’s interesting.”

“How so?”

“Well, this happened to you before but you had some awareness of what was going on. I guess it’s because of this world, there is a lack of magic in the air.”

“Magic?” I questioned.  _ Like in a fantasy world. _

“Well yeah, that’s what we are, Magical~Beings. Without enough magic, we’re kind of like a phone without a battery, just there. Basically, we’re just regular humans with wings without magic, so it’s kind of important that we get a constant flow of magic or we lose a lot of our magical abilities. Plus they're other things to worry about if we run out of magic.” 

“Oh, cool!” I said with excitement, “And I thought I was just a regular high school kid.”

“You don’t even know it. Well enough chit-chat, hold on tight I’m going to speed up.” I wrapped my arms around him holding tight as he flew faster. It seemed like we were speeding by everything. It was so fast yet I wasn’t scared, I felt so free. I watched as the clouds flew by unknowing of what’s going on. After a while, we landed in a forest. He put me down and sat across from me.

“Okay, finally somewhere safe, well for now at least. So a lot has happened today, Your memories might have been altered or erased, so I’ll try to explain as much as possible.” I nodded as he spoke, he continued, “Well we both come from a world we call Hestia, a lot has happened there since you left but it doesn’t matter right now. My name is Ian, it might spark a few memories, I hope. Everything has to be fast, we really can’t stay here, I bet you’re already all over the news. This is bad, I hate the media and which also means a lot of people know who you are. That makes things harder on us if we can’t blend in. I have been watching you from afar making sure you don’t make any dumb mistakes and you were doing so well until today. I really want to know what sparked that and why now of all things. Your memory loss doesn’t really help. Nothing makes sense, if you were unknowing of your magic, then you wouldn’t be able to use them. I really need to think hard about it. Damn only if this was in better circumstances. I really need to figure stuff out. Okay, Damian, I need you to relearn your magic well I think three steps ahead of everything. Don’t wear yourself out.” He explained, exhausted. He stood up and walked to a fallen over tree and started mumbling to himself. I sat there unknowing of what to do. 

I stood up and asked, “So what am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, sorry, just concentrate and experiment and you’ll learn as you go. like relearning how to ride a bike.” He said, confident in my abilities. 

_ Okay, just concentrate. Like how, what am I supposed to concentrate on? Relearning how to ride a bike, like hell it is, it’s like speaking a language I know nothing about!  _ I thought to myself, irritated. I sat back down and crossed my arms and just waited. He sighed annoyed, “Do I really need to baby you?” He walked over to me and said, “Stand up.” I followed his order and stood up, he laughed, “Why are you pouting, is Baby-Damian cranky.” He jeered. I looked at him angrily, “Why do you have to be so mean,” I pouted.

“What, you're acting like a child so I'm treating you like one.”

“Ugh, I just… want your help.” I mumbled, I looked down at the floor as he smirked and said, “What was that, I can’t hear you.” 

“Ugh, I said, I want your help, jeez,” I said irritated. He laughed and walked behind me. 

“Well, it’s easy.” He put his hand under my arm and continued, “Now concentrate on the energy in your body and picture yourself projecting that energy into whatever comes to mind, you can say a word if it helps.” I stood there with his breath creeping on my neck.  _ Think of that energy turning into something, the ocean maybe. Water!  _ I thought to myself, I pictured the energy around my hand turning into the beautiful ocean water. I saw water collect in the palm of my hand. I felt a warm feeling in my chest, my face starting to fluster. The water grew in my hands flowing around it. Soon fire appeared alongside the water.

“Good, now move your hands like a flowing river, be free about it,” Ian said, still behind me. I nodded my head and moved my arms around, seeing the water fly around my arms. The fire flickered as my arms moved, staying close to the water. I continued seeing the combination of fire and water fly around us. 

“That’s great, now breath in slowly it will make the flames grow.” He said, moving his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath in, seeing the flames rage but submitting to the cool water. The combo of flames and water flowed around us, it was a sight to behold. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The flames and water fell to the ground as I started coughing in pain. I soon collapsed on the rough dirt ground, grasping my chest in pain. Ian panicked “Damian! Are you okay!?” I groaned in pain, as I saw my vision tunnel. It felt like I was dying a painful death. I tried to tough it out and get back up but the pain was too much. I looked up seeing a blurry figure panic, I tried to fight the pain and get back up but I soon passed out from the pain. 

I woke up moments later, I saw the sun shining through the thick canopy of leaves. I slowly sat up in pain to see where I was. I saw a few items scattered around, with no sight of Ian. I sat there with a pounding headache hoping that the pain will end. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a voice, “Damian! How are you feeling? I got some food for us if you're hungry.” I looked at the figure walking into focus seeing that it was Ian. I calmed down and asked “What happened? Did I get shot when we were flying?” He looked at me concerned, he walked up to me and knelt to where I was sitting, and said, “Well… you had something called a Magic Drawback or Magic Drop, and since there's barely any magic in the air the symptoms were amplified. You had me worried I thought you were dying. I infused a bit of my magic in you, it should help with some of your pain and lessen the symptoms. I think we really need to get home, this world is dangerous for you in this state. Oh before I forget I brought a few things from home.”

He pulled out a few crystals and a necklace, he continued “these should help right about now, oh and this, this is a gift I wanted to give you for a long time now, so umm here.” He handed me the necklace, I looked at his face seeing that it was blush red. I grabbed the gift feeling my cheeks heat up. I quickly looked away and faced the ground seeing the crystals and questioned, “So, about the crystals?” 

“Oh these, they're not crystals they're called Shu's Apple, they're fruits made of magic and should help with you M. D.” I grabbed the apple out of his hand and asked, “I just bite into this and I should feel better?” He looked at me and smiled “Yes, but the effect of the M.D. will slowly go away as your body digests the magic.” 

I looked at the apple still uncertain and said, “Are you sure!? It's just that it looks like a gem carved into the shape of an apple.” 

“Oh yes, you'll be fine Damian. It's not going to hurt you.”

I looked back at the apple and closed my eyes and took a bite. Surprisingly it had a texture of a regular apple and tasted amazing, the flavor was indescribable. I opened my eyes seeing Ian still right in front of me blushing. I glanced away and said, “So, umm, food right, you said you got some.” Ian snapped out of his trance and said “Oh yeah food, I caught some fish while you were out cold.” He got up and walked to a bag he dropped on the floor a few moments ago. I took another bite of the apple while he scavenged in the bag. 

“Here!” He said as he pulled out three fish. I smiled back at him as I took another bite of the apple. He walked over to a pile of branches and used his magic to ignite them. Then quickly assembled a cooking rack for the fish out of the remaining branches. I smiled and finished the remainder of the apple as he cooked. He grabbed one of the fish on a stick and said “umm, here, hope you enjoy it.” I grabbed the stick out of his hands and bit into the fish.  _ It’s not the best fish I ever had, but at least it’s food _ . I thought to myself. We eat our fish in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. 

After we finished our food, Ian said, “Okay so the plan, our main goal is to find a way home. We would have used the Realm~Breaker but I don’t believe we have the magic necessary to make the trip back home.”

“Wait, Realm~Breaker?” I asked. 

“Yes,” He pulled out a golden ball, it was as big as a baseball. It was made of golden rings all made up into a ball with a dim light shimmering in the middle of all of the rings. I moved my hand to touch it, suddenly Ian pulled it away and said, “Ah, hey don't touch it, it could sap away your magic.”

“Wait why am I so affected by M.D. but you're fine?” I asked.

“It's because I have been conserving my magic and been eating a lot of Shu's Apples. I'm also accustomed to using my magic in this world and as it's your first time actually using it you experience M.D.. Trust me when I first experienced M.D. it was just as bad.” He explained.

“If you knew this then why risk me using my powers?”

“To be honest I thought you would be fine. I didn't have my M.D. for a long time. I think it took about 3 months before it hit me and I was really reliant on using it too.” He paused, “Mmm, maybe you used more at that school than I thought. Full transformation does take a lot of Mana. But I never saw a full transformation do this to you.”

“Wait what are you talking about?” I interrupted.

“Oh, a full transformation is when we project our aura out and summon all of our power to protect ourselves. I guess it took a lot more out of you than I first thought,” he explained. I sat there with my thoughts floating around my head.  _ Was that when I saw the 6 Angel wings sprout from my back?  _

“Okay, back to the plan.” he snapped me out of my thoughts, “We need to find a substitute of magic so we can get ourselves home. I guess we could use this world's power, their technology is far more advanced than ours, maybe we can use some of it to power The Realm Breaker.”

“That sounds good, where should we go next?” I added.

“We could head over to my place and-” suddenly we heard voices behind us, we panicked and grabbed what we could and hid.

“Over here, I swear I heard something.” One of the voices said, getting closer to us.

“Look, a fire that was recently put out, they were definitely here.” another voice said.

“Why are we looking for these kids again?” one of them asked. I took a peek at the group seeing there were 8 of them, then quickly hid again. Ian looked at me and smiled, whispering “We'll be fine I promise.”

The voices continue “Whatever they are they could be dangerous you saw how strong that first one was. Then the second one wasn't even fazed by our threats. They both could pose a threat to us all.”

“Do you think they're real Angels for heaven?” One of them asked.

“You could believe what you want but I think they're a threat.”

“Well we aren't going to find anything here let's get a move on, they couldn't have gotten too far.” 

The voices faded away heading deeper into the forest. I sighed as they left, with the imposing threat evaded I saw how close Ian was and how toned he was. I gulped as I tried getting my mind off of it, but it didn't work. I looked at his chest, exposed from his shirt being torn back at the school. I looked at myself seeing I was in the same situation, both of us shirtless from our wings tearing our shirts. I finally got a good look at him, he had olive skin and had defined muscle, I noticed he was taller than me which didn't register until now with all of the craziness subsiding, I looked at his face it was so close I could practically feel his breath. As I was gawking at the boy that was close to me, he looked down at me meeting eye to eye, I looked into his eyes fixated on his heterochromia. I pushed him away as I felt my cheek heat up, I could practically feel my face turn red. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Umm, yeah,” I squeaked, “So you were talking about your place,” I looked at the ground as I felt more heat go to my face, I was basically glowing red.

“You don't seem alright do you need to sit down, I think we'll be okay for an hour or so if we stay.”

“Nope, I'm okay, we can go anytime,” I said as I tried getting my mind off of how close he was. 

“Okay, if you say so, but for now on we're going to have to walk.”

“Yeah, okay,”

“Okay, this way should be the way towards my place,” He paused, “Here, I knew we were going to need these.” He pulled two shirts out of the bag that held the apples and handed me one.

He pulled the shirt over his head seeing it had the Rose-Quartz University logo on it, I looked down onto the well-folded shirt in front of my seeing a famous brand logo.

“Uh, thanks,” I said as I put on the shirt.

“Oh it's nothing,” he said in return.

I looked at the shirt I was wearing seeing it was a size too big. The shirt was blue with the famous brand logo sitting in the middle of the shirt.

He soon walked in a certain direction, I followed behind. We walked through the woods, it felt like hours till we reached some form of civilization. Finally, we reached a street, Ian pulled out his phone and started to call someone. I looked at him curious about what he was doing, he looked back at me and smiled. 

“Hey dude, I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere come pick me up.” He paused, “Yes, Umm it looks like we're around Woodside,” He listened to the person on the other side of the phone as I sat down in the grass. Looking up at the setting sun, “Okay, looks like there’s a dinner where we are we’ll be there, okay got it, bye” 

“Who was that?” I asked

“Oh, a friend from my college that I go to,”

“Wait! You go to college!” I said, surprised. 

“Yeah, I'm actually a freshman at Rose-Quartz University, my friend Kyle was actually my roommate when I lived on campus.” He explained.

“What... are you serious? I can’t believe this, you actually go to college?”

“Yeah what’s so hard to believe.” 

“I… I just thought you would be doing magical stuff.”

“Not really, I wanted to know what’s so great about school, so I went. It wasn’t all that it was made up to be, but it was still fun.” He said as he grabbed my wrist, “Now come on let’s go!” He pulled me towards the dinner,  “Now let's get some real food.”

He ran to the dinner as I was pulled along. He opened the door to see a few people eating some food. He pulled me to a booth and said  “Now let's get some good food.”

After we ordered our food and ate, we waited outside as the stars shined above. 

Soon a car pulled up and Ian walked up and talked to the boy that was in the car, he soon gestured for me to get in, I followed and got in the car. I looked out the window as Ian and his friend talked, I drowned them out as I looked out into the night.

Soon we arrived back in town driving past a few houses till we got to an apartment complex. We stopped outside of the complex and Ian got out of the car, I soon followed behind standing next to him. 

“Thanks, Kyle, I'll make it up to you dude,” Ian said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, stay safe,” He said, winking at Ian.

_ What was that about? _ I thought to myself as I rubbed my arms to the chilled night air.

“Haha, very funny Kyle, I told you it's not like that,” Ian said as Kyle started driving off.

“Yeah whatever dude,” Kyle yelled back, now leaving the parking lot.

I smiled at the friendship displayed, reminding me of Laurance and I. Ian shook his head and chuckled, “Ugh Kyle.” 

“What was that about?” I asked.

“Oh nothing you need to worry about, now let's get in before it gets any colder,”

I nodded my head and followed him, we walked up a flight of stairs and arrived at a door. Ian scavenged in his pocket grabbing a key and fidgeted with the doorknob. He opened the door, I looked in, seeing a pretty big place, “Looks nice for a college student living alone,” I commented.

“Yeah, this place was a pretty penny, but it was worth it. Now let's get some sleep,” He walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket, “My room is the last door in the hallway,” he said as we walked over to the couch. 

“Wait what? I'm sleeping in your room?”

“Yeah, you don't want to? You could always take the couch.”

“Umm, you sure I can sleep in your room while you sleep out here?”

“Want me to sleep with you?” he asked.

“Umm, what, umm, no,” I squeaked.

He laughed and said, “Then I'm sleeping here tonight, I insist you take the bed you need the rest more than I do.”

I nodded my head as I felt my cheeks go red.

“Okay night,” he said, as I walked towards his room.

“Night,” I responded. I got to the room and collapsed on the bed and sighed,  _ ugh I'm such an idiot, why am I acting like this around him. I just met him, it's not like- ah I hate myself.  _ My thoughts screamed. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

I was in a void of darkness, suddenly I saw blood on my hands, I looked around seeing I was in a field, I looked up seeing someone holding me, it was Ian. I saw Ian's eyes filled with worry and sadness, I wanted to ask what was wrong but nothing happened, suddenly his tears hit my face as he spoke, “You'll be okay, I'm right here. Don't move, I'm right here, we'll get you help,” I was confused  _ what's going on?  _ I looked at my body seeing it was tattered and broken, with a sizable hole in my stomach, my hands covering it, I heard myself cough as blood pooled everywhere. It was weird though even though I knew I was hurt I felt no pain, I looked up seeing Ian's tears run down his face. I could feel them hit my face as I tried to reassure him that I was fine. As I tried to speak nothing happened, just the sound of Ian's cries and my heavy breathing.  _ How did I get here?  _ I asked myself,  _ what's the last thing you remember? _ I thought hard,  _ I was with Ian at his apartment, how did I end up here.  _ I looked up at him seeing him hold me like a lifeline as more tears hit my face, I reached up and touched his face, “No save your strength, your gonna need it,” he smiled at me, “You'll be fine, tomorrow we're going to wake up and we could go out and have fun, I promise,” I knew he was lying. I saw more tears run down his face as he tried to keep his smile, I tried to smile back to show him I'll be fine, once I did Ian broke down and started crying even harder than before, “I'm sorry, I wish I was stronger for you, but I'm not, please don't leave, you have to live.” I wish I could've said something because I felt myself slip away, I wish I could apologize for leaving but I couldn't. I closed my eyes as I heard Ian yell out something between his cries, I couldn't make it out as I was fastly slipping away,  _ I'm sorry Ian I can't stay any longer. _ I thought as loudly as I could hoping it would reach him. 

I woke up with a jolt yelling out Ian's name. I looked around seeing I was still in the room but it had feathers scattered around it. I felt tears run down my face, suddenly Ian threw open the door, “Is everything alright!?”

I looked at my stomach seeing no hole through it, I looked at my back seeing two huge wings flutter around in panic. “where am I,” I said out loud as I processed everything that happened.

“Are you okay, Damian, do you need a drink-” I ran towards Ian and hugged him tightly remembering the fear, sadness, and worry on his face. 

“I'm okay see, I'm right here, I'm fine,” I said as tears ran down my face.

“What are you talking about?” Ian asked, confused.

“I'm okay, I'm fine now, I'm not hurt,” I said as I recalled his cries.

“Damian, what's going on?”

“I'm not dying anymore, I'm alive, we could go have fun like you promised,” I said as I heard the echoes of Ian's trembling words. 

“Damian! What's going on with you?” Ian said as he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me away from him. 

My wings wrapped around both of us as my tears fell to the floor, my arms wanted to hug him again, remembering the pain in his eyes. 

“Damian, what's going on? Why are you acting like this, is it your wings, do they hurt?” He asked as he looked at my newly manifested wings. 

I couldn't do anything but cry as I recalled everything that happened remembering only his pain, I didn't care that I was hurt, I only wanted to make sure he was okay. 

My mind couldn't process everything that was happening, it only focused on the image of Ian's face twisted up with pain, sadness, fear, and worry. More tears ran down my face as I could remember his tears hitting mine. “I-I… wish… I was... stronger.” I said between my cries. 

“Shh, shh, you need to calm down, I'm right here, you need to tell me what's going on,” he said as he pulled me in for a hug. I hung on tight as I remember the way he held me, his hands trembling with my blood staining them. The image so clear in my head it was almost as if I never left that place, still dying. I wished I could get those vivid images out of my head because all I could do was cry and hang on to Ian as I recalled every single detail.

“I'm right here,” I repeated, as I hung onto Ian like a lifeline.

“I know you are, you're strong,” he responded. I was in shock, it was almost like a huge weight was lifted from my chest. I looked into his eyes seeing him tear up. I softly pushed him away, “I'm okay now,” I said as I wiped away my tears.

“You sure? Can you tell me what happened?” he said as I looked into his eyes that had the same worry.

I winced, looking away so I didn't have to endure it again.  _ I know whatever that was, wasn't real, _ I tried telling myself,  _ it felt so real though, I felt those tears hit my face, I remember his trembling voice, was it real? _ My thoughts questioned.

I walked backward sitting on the bed, Ian repeated his question, “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, “I want to know, so I can help you.”

“I'm sorry,” I said as I tried hiding my face behind my hands. 

“What do you have to apologize for? Everything is okay.”

“I'm weak, I had to make you suffer,” I said as the image of my broken body filled my head.

“No, no, when have you ever made me suffer.”

“The field, blood, my blood everywhere, my stomach, your face full of worry” I managed to say something about that dream, even if it was incoherent sentences. 

“Blood!? Where? Your stomach?” he questioned as he moved the tattered remains of the shirt, “I don't see anything, you look okay.”

I shook my head, “No, I’m okay, I- umm nevermind.” 

“You sure? If you want to talk about it, I’m right here. You said a field and my face, what about it. Was it a dream?”

I nodded my head and said, “I don’t want to talk about it, it- it was painful,”

“I wish I knew what you went through, but if you don't want to talk about it, I'll wait till you're ready.”

“No more talk about that, let's go have fun,” I said as I tried to forget those images.

“Go have fun? What are we going to do?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

“Mmm, maybe we should go to the mall, or go to the park!” I said as I saw Ian smile, suddenly the image of Ian smiling filled my head, images that looked so familiar, us on a ship in the middle of the ocean, us in a field walking on the vibrant grass, us in a hot-spring with the blue water steaming, and us flying high in the sky as clouds flew by. I grabbed my forehead as more of those images filled my head, memories that I've forgotten. I looked up, still seeing Ian's face smiling. The memories that I've forgotten filled my head, the memories had something in common, they all had Ian's smiling at me, I couldn't believe how many memories I had, it was many lifetimes and I still had a bunch of blank spots in my memory.

“Damian? You're eye changed!” he said as he got a little closer to my face. 

“Ah, what!?” I asked, confused. I got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, getting caught on the door. I heard Ian laugh as I fell to the floor. I looked up angrily as he laughed, he stopped laughing at me as soon as he saw my face, “Ah, scary,”

“Hmm, it's not my fault my wings are so big,” I grabbed my wings and caressed them. “Now help me out the door, please.”

“Yes, will do!” he said with an  _ eep _ . He quickly walked towards me and touched my wings, I yelped. “My wings are so sensitive!” I said as I swatted his hand away and moved my wings. “No, don't touch me anymore,” I said with a blush, as he tried reaching for my wings. 

“How am I supposed to help you then?” He asked.

He quickly grabbed my wings startling me, I squirmed. I looked at him seeing a sly look trying to look innocent. I knew he tried to look as innocent as possible, but I clearly saw devil horns holding up that halo. 

“You’re such a tease, You know that right,” I said with a small smile. His hand was still on my wings as I held in a few embarrassing noises. He laughed a little as I felt his touch on my wings. I soon felt a warm feeling like a blazing fire in the winter. I felt so comforted, my seven feet wings shrank to afoot. I felt a calmness wash over me. 

“Well that works too,” he said as my wings shrank. I smiled back at him as his fingertips touched what was now the tips of my wings. 

“I bet a shortie like you can still fly with these cute wings.” he teased. I looked at him angrily and then quickly looked away, “I’m not short!” 

“Sure shortie,” he laughed.

“Oh whatever,” I said as I stood up. I walked to the bathroom as I heard him laugh a little. I looked in the mirror seeing that my right eye changed color, it went from its normal dark brown to a vibrant scarlet red.

I examined my eye as the vibrant red stared back. I looked at my left eye seeing that it had not changed color. It was still its deep brown. I couldn’t believe what had happened, I looked at my reflection feeling like a golden light was shining on me. I was in awe as I looked at my heterochromia,  _ why did my eye change,  _ I thought.

“Hey Damian, you okay?” Ian said as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Yeah… I’m just looking at my eyes,” I answered back.

“Does it hurt?” He said as he stood in the doorway.

“No, I’m fine, but why did it change color?” I asked.

“Well, that vibrant scarlet was your original eye color,” he replied. 

“Really!? My eyes looked like this?” 

“Yeah, and I’m guessing the Shu’s apple is taking effect, so sooner or later your left eye will change.”

“I have a question, why is it called Shu’s apple?” I asked. Ian went silent like I said something wrong, “Ian?” I looked at him seeing a sad look on his face.

“Oh, we just thought it was a cute name.” I could tell he was hiding something, something important. I knew he didn’t want to talk about it so I shook it out of my thoughts and said “Oh really! So who came up with it?” 

“You did actually,” he answered. 

“Really, I don’t believe that, I’m not good at naming things,” I added with a giggle.

“Yeah, you kinda are.” Ian said laughing, “So today, what should we do?” 

“Well normally I would be going to school but, I’m guessing that's out of the question, so we should go to the mall, I do have some money to spend.” I paused as I reached for my back pocket remembering I put my wallet in my backpack yesterday morning. “Umm, it’s in my backpack…” I said, realizing I left my backpack at the school. 

“Oh,” suddenly a small circle appeared next to him and he pulled out my backpack, “I saw this stuck on your wing, is this yours?”

“Oh, my backpack! Where did you get this, does it have to do with that weird circle?” I asked, grabbing my backpack.

“Well this is a little thing called ‘Storage’ it’s a spell that lets me store an infinite number of items, and another spell called ‘Summon’ lets us call those items into existence,” he answered. 

“That’s really cool, it’s almost like a game inventory!” I added.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I really haven’t thought of it like that,” He said with a smile, I smiled back unconditionally like a reflex and blushed a little.

“Oh yeah, Today! To the mall!!! Also thanks for grabbing my backpack,” I yelled in excitement. I looked back at the mirror seeing a small problem attached to my back. I looked at the small wings that were attached to my back, “Umm, what about…” 

“Try dispelling them, then we could get going,”

“You think I would’ve done that by now,”

“Then just put a shirt over it, they look small enough of you to hide them under a shirt. Just try to keep them still,”

“Okay fine,”


End file.
